Darkness and Light
by AlleyD8
Summary: A new member to the B.P.R.D. has a secret and a terrible past, only one person can help her... Myers! Please R&R!
1. Darkness and Comfort

Hey people! This is my very first fanfic I have tried to write by myself. So please forgive, if it sucks! Yes I know the first chapter is VERY short, but I wrote this when I was in a bad mood. Soooooooo anyway heres the disclaimer...

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! I'm serious! I don't even ownmy OC... Why... because she is made up of different elements, from a LOT of different movies, T.V., books, Etc.Too many to name so please don't sue me! OK, now on with the fic!

Darkness and light

Darkness… There was always darkness. But she didn't care, it was comforting to her. There was no pain in the darkness, like there was in the light. Pain… That was something she knew all to well. 50 years of pain, aught to make anyone an expert on the subject. These were some of the things Allura Catigan thought about between missions in her pitch black room. "Mission" wasn't exactly the word you would use to call what she did. Yes, the beautiful girl, who looked only 20, with long curly brown hair tied back into a ponytail, was an assassin. She killed who the "suits" wanted her to kill, did what the "suits" told her to do. It wasn't as if she had a choice, 50 years of 'working' there had taught her that. That is until _they _came…

"Allura" a male voice on the intercom called sweetly.

She cringed at the sound. She hated that voice for 3 reasons. One, it hurt her extremely sensitive ears. Two, she knew the person who was calling her, was her 'boss' David, and she disliked him with a passion, the sexist bastard. And three, it meant she had to go on another 'mission'.

"Allura" the male voice said again losing its sweetness.

"Alright I'm coming, keep your pants on" She said, smirking at one of the many night-vision cameras in her room, as she put on her special, extra thick, sunglasses and grabbed her walking stick.

She got up and walked to the thick steel door. She suppressed a scream like she taught herself to do so long ago, as the door opened and light flooded her eyes. Even with her sunglasses, it was still painful to be in the light.

"So, who do I have to kill this time, Dave?" Allura said strutting into the room, with a smirk on her face.

"Can't you see we have guests, have you no manners?" David said, not happy about Allura's smart-ass comment, in front of guests.

"Well, no I can't see we have guests, I'm blind remember!" She stated in a smart-ass tone as she sat down and put her feet on the table like she owned the place.

"Well, in the light at least" She added as an after thought.

"Oh never mind, I would like you to meet someone." Said David in an exasperated tone.

"This is Agent Myers; of the B.P.R.D. he has come to offer you a position" Said David flatly, clearly upset about something.

"Hello Ms. Catigan" a short man with short brown hair, mid twenties, and wearing a business suit, said shakily.

He must have heard of Allura's reputation as a skilled killer or else he wouldn't have been so nervous.

"Hi and please call me Allura" She said in a seductive tone while standing up and shaking his hand firmly.

She could tell so much from a person just by shaking their hand. Like for instance, she could tell what he had for breakfast, if he was left or right handed, and which side of the bed he slept on. The last one interested her the most. Even though she couldn't see him, she could tell he was cute. She could smell his pheromones coming off him in waves, which meant he was slightly aroused. She had to smirk a little at that.

"So, is someone going to tell me what's going on? What's this about a position?" Allura asked, letting go of Myers' hand, the smirk back on her face.

"Yes…um… well, this branch of the government was supposed to be shut down years ago, after the war, but it was thought that you were still of more use to us. So we kept it going. Now that we have been found out, we are being shut down for good." Said David gravely.

Allura was shocked at this news. The smirk was wiped from her face. The first thing she thought when the shock faded was about the doctor that tortured her, made her, so to speak. She thought back to that time long ago when the pain started. The cold darkness and pain, that he put her threw. But she pushed the memories to the back of her mind again because she had more pressing maters to attend to. She was going to make him pay for what he did.

"So, if this is all true and you're not going to kill me, where's the good doctor, I want to give him a good bye present." She said, smacking her fist into her palm.

"I'm sorry, but Dr. Good escaped, during the raid this morning." Said David.

"DAMN IT!" yelled Allura, slamming her fists into the table, causing it to brake in half.

"Sorry" said Allura softly after she caught her breath. She then turned to Myers, who she could tell was afraid because she could smell the fear coming from him. But to her surprise, not as much as she would have expected.

"By the way Myers, I except your offer" She said walking off to the door that led to her room, so she could pack. This was going to be interesting.


	2. The Arrival

WOW! My first reviews! I'm so happy:does happy dance: And I want to give specail thanks to Psycho Llama. That was the best review I have ever had! I didn't even know my character was three-dimensional! Also thanks to everyone else who reviewed,I know I'm a bad speller, but I'm trying as best as I can. So please don't be too annoyed with me. And I also know Allura does seem a bit Mary Sue-ish, but trust me she's not, and anyway she is nothing like me except for her sick sense of humor! Also she does have falts as you will soonfind out, I'm just not revealing them right away. Ok? Good! Alright enough ranting. Here's the Disclaimer...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even my OC... Why?... She owns me, thats why! So sue her not me!

The Arrival...

The ride to the B.P.R.D. was relatively quiet, except for Myers' pitiful attempts at conversation. They were sitting in the front of an assigned, government van. Myers was driving.

"So, where do you…" Myers trailed off, thinking it would not be a good idea to bring up bad memories for a trained assassin, which was within killing range of him. Little did he know that almost all her memories were bad.

With all his experience with the paranormal, battling things that are deadlier then any normal human, even if it was a trained human. He still was slightly afraid of this beautiful killer sitting next to him. Yes, there was no denying it…she was HOT! But it wasn't just her appearance that he found attractive. He didn't know what it was, but there was just something about her. Maybe it was the danger that turned him on, he didn't know, but hoped he would be able to find out.

"Look, why don't I start the conversation, Ok?" Said Allura after rolling her white eyes for the fifth time.

"Ok, sure." Myers said, blushing sheepishly.

Allura just smirked. She could smell his embarrassment and that faint whiff of arousal again. She had to say, she was flattered. Plus he smelled pretty damn good! One of the most unique scents she had ever smelled before. He smelled innocent, and pure, quite refreshing actually.

"Fine… at this B.P.R.D. place, I have to kill things that aren't human right?" Allura asked, sounding curious. She had heard a little about the B.P.R.D. from eavesdropping on one of David's conversations.

"Yes, more or less." answered Myers.

"Hmm… that will be a change." Allura joked, smirking. This was going to be fun!

Myers just nodded, looking nervous again. Boy, Allura was going to have to teach Myers how to loosen up more, or he would snap. She had her work cut out for her.

Allura was about to ask another question but the van came to a stop outside a large gate. Myers rolled down the window and stuck his head out. Then Allura heard a man's voice over an intercom say…

"Look at the birdie, doc."

Then there was a flash and the van started moving again. Myers parked the van outside a large building, with an eternal flame in the front. She could feel the heat come off it as Myers escorted her threw the door. Once inside, they were greeted by a man in uniform standing behind a large desk.

"Hello agent Myers. Level 51?" Asked the guard, in a creepy all knowing voice.

"Yes, that will be fine thanks." Answered Myers.

"Alright, watch your hands and elbows" warned the guard.

"Huh?" said Allura, raising an eyebrow above her thick sunglasses. Even though, with her sensitive ears she could hear machine parts moving from some where, she didn't really expect it to be in the floor. Then the floor started moving downward. When they reached the bottom, a large door was in front of them. Allura reached out her hand to push the door open. When she did, she was greeted by the sounds of a large argument taking place.

"WE DON'T NEED ANYONE ELSE, GETTING IN MY WAY!" yelled someone with a very deep voice.

"THERE WAS NO OTHER CHOICE!" yelled another voice, not so deep but still loud.

That was when Myers cleared his throat before anyone could continue the argument, and also alerted their presence in the room.

"Sir, this is Allura Catigan." Said Myers, introducing them.

Allura didn't answer; she sniffed around the room, taking in all the smells and sounds. She smelled the scent of old paper, so they must be in a library, a large one too. She also smelled water coming from one side of the wall, she heard it too. Slowly making her way over to the wall, she put her hand on it and discovered that the entire wall was made of glass. With her extremely sensitive sense of touch, she could feel the current of the water. She also felt something disturbing the current, which meant there was something in there.

All of a sudden she felt something in her mind. Whatever it was, was trying to force up her memories. She wouldn't let that happen.

"AAAAAAAH! What the fuck is that!" Screamed Allura holding her hands to her head.

"Stop it Abe!" said Myers in a worried tone.

Just then the feeling stopped. She heard a splash, like someone getting out of a pool. Then she heard someone going down the stairs to stand in front of her.

"Mind telling me what the hell that was?" Asked Allura in deadly tone, once she recovered.

"I do apologize. I had no idea you would react to a reading like that." Said the voice standing in front of her, who she assumed was Abe.

"Reading?" Asked Allura suspiciously.

"Yes, Abe is psychic." Explained Myers.

"Great, fine, whatever, just don't do that again unless you ask first!" Allura nearly growled.

She then proceeded to examine the person in front of her. He smelled slightly like fish. She slowly touched his face and was surprised to find that his skin felt cool, moist, and scaly. Abe stood still, letting her examine him knowing that, that was how a blind person can tell what you look like, by touch. Little did he know that not only was she touching him to find out what he looked like, but also his strengths, weaknesses, how smart he was, even the color of his skin!

"I've never met a blue man before." Allura said with a smirk.

Everyone in the room just stared at her. Wanting to find out if she was really blind or not, Hellboy who was behind her, picked up an apple that was in a bowl on the table and whipped it at her back. Hearing it coming at her she spun around and caught it with one hand, taking a bite out of it and chewing loudly. Everyone was shocked.

"I thought you said this chick was blind!" said Hellboy who finally decided to speak and was scowling now.

"Oh but I am…" Allura said once she swallowed.

"…just, only in the light."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Said Hellboy, with growing impatience.

"Here… I'll show you" she said, tossing the apple aside.

Allura placed her hands on her sunglasses, preparing herself, knowing that this would hurt. Then closing her eyes, she took off her sunglasses. She flinched a bit and slowly opened her eyes. They saw that her eyes were totally white, with no pupils, or at least none they could see.

"You see, in the light my pupils' contract and they become microscopic, so obviously I can't see in the light. But in the dark my pupils' dilate and engulf my eye, making it so I can see perfectly in the dark. Kinda like cat's eyes but 100 times better. Right now if I were in a pitch black room, I could see all of you perfectly, in every detail… well except color that is." Allura explained.

"Well then how did you know Abe was blue?" Asked Hellboy.

"That's one of my other little talents." Allura said smirking once again.

"All four of my other senses… smell, hearing, taste, and touch are extremely sensitive, to compensate for my eyes. That's how I caught the apple… I heard it coming. I can also feel color because; I can feel the pigments in someone's skin. The number of pigments in someone's skin decides what color they are." Allura explained again.

Allura could have told them more, about how her senses are not just sensitive to compensate for her eyes but because Dr. Good engineered them to be that way by doing something to her DNA. But oh well, they would find out sooner or later that she was not totally human, so why worry.


	3. Meetings and Flirtation

Hey! Here's chapie number 3! But first I'd like to say a few things. First, in this chapter, there will be some fluff between Myers and Allura, I just hope its not too over the top. Second...I need reviews people! To keep me motivated! Trust me I have a very short attention span. So I needmore than just two reviews per chapter! Alright enough wineing, here's the diclaimer.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The character Maggie, in this chapter also does not belong to me. She belongs to one of the best Fanfiction writers I have ever had the pleasure of writing with... theshadowcat! Go check out her Magic series, its a great read. Alright now on with the fic!

Meetings and Flirtation...

Allura was in her new room at the B.P.R.D. It was just like her old room… dark. But that was, ok, she didn't mind. Her room had no windows, and had all the necessities of life, bathroom, bedroom, a tiny kitchen, even a T.V. which she would never watch because it was too bright. They had installed dimmers to all the lights, so if someone really needed to use the light, it would not go from pitch black, to bright light. Even the thought of that made her shudder.

She was thinking about her meeting with her new 'co-workers'. Hellboy was interesting, for a 6' 5", red, demon. She new they would get along, they had so much in common. They were both smart-asses, both didn't really enjoy their jobs or bosses, and both didn't know much about their pasts.

Abe on the other hand, was nice but not her cup of tea. She didn't like the fact that he could read her mind and rip open old wounds. But he was also good at research, which she was not, so he could be lots of help.

It was Myers who she was interested in the most, though. Every time she tried to think of something else, he kept slipping back into her mind. She couldn't understand it. She just met him, and already he was all she could think of. She had never felt like this before, sure she had a few flings; they were required in her line of work, but nothing like this.

Pushing that thought away once again, she looked at the clock. Seeing it perfectly in the dark, it said 7:00PM. It was time for her to meet the rest of the team. She didn't get a chance to meet the rest of the group, because they were out somewhere, when she arrived.

So she stood up, put her sunglasses on and walked out the door. She walked silently down the hallway to the library. When she got there Hellboy, Abe, and Myers were already there, but she didn't smell any new scents, so the others must not have gotten there yet. She could smell Myers scent spike, as she walked over to him, smirking. God she loved that smell!

Just then the large door to the library opened, and in walked 2 people. Both of them were female, Allura could tell by their scents. She could also tell because the scents of all the males in the room except Myers' spiked. Allura waited until all the "I love you's" and "I missed you's" settled down before walking up to one of the women and sticking out her hand.

"Hi. I'm Allura." She said politely. She may be a killer but she still had manners.

"Oh, you must be the new Agent. I'm Margaret Cavendish and this is Liz Sherman." Maggie introduced, shaking hands. Just then Allura felt a weird feeling come over her, like she was being scanned. It was similar to when Abe read her mind but in her entire body.

"What was that?" Asked Allura turning to Abe.

"Don't look at me, I didn't do any thing" said Abe.

"Then what was that feeling that I just felt?"

They all stared at her for a moment, until Maggie realized that Allura had noticed, when she 'felt' to see if she was good or bad.

"Oh, never mind!" said Allura, wanting to get introductions over with.

Allura then proceeded to examine Maggie's face with her sensitive hands. She started to back away until Abe told her that was how she would know who you are. Maggie had auburn hair, and was the same height as she. When she was done, she started to sniff the air, to memorize Maggie's scent. Allura was surprised to find that she smelled very similar to Abe, which could only mean one thing.

"You're mated to Abe, aren't you?" asked Allura, grinning.

Maggie was taken off guard by the question, having never thought of her marriage to Abe as being 'mated'. She just stood there, starring at Allura, until Abe came to her rescue.

"Yes she is." Answered Abe, wrapping his arms around Maggie, which shook her out of her shock.

"How did you know?" asked Maggie once she recovered.

"I can smell it." Allura stated simply. "You smell very much like Abe."

That being said, she turned to Liz, who was quiet up until now. Like she did with Maggie, she put her hand to Liz's face. At that point HB started to growl, until Abe put a hand up, to silence him. Allura didn't need to smell Liz to know that she was Hellboy's mate. But she decided to memorized Liz's scent anyway, and was surprised to discover, Liz had two separate scents. This could only mean…

"Congratulations Liz. You are with child, aren't you?" Asked Allura, still grinning.

Yes it was true, Liz was pregnant. Allura could hear the sound of two separate heart beats, and once again, she had been able to make every one in the room speechless. It was then that Hellboy stepped in.

"Alright that's enough." HB growled. He was protective of his pregnant mate, who wouldn't be, around an assassin.

"Alright, it was… interesting meeting you all, but I really must leave. I have a lot to do tomorrow. Good night." Allura said as she made her way to the door.

Myers was trying hard not to look at her behind, as she walked with her back to him. But she decided to make it harder for him, by putting a slight swivel in her gate, that only he would notice. God, why did she have to be so damn hot! He knew she was teasing him, but didn't know why. Little did he know she was planning something, to do with him the next morning.

(A/N: I could be mean and leave it here… but I'm nice so I'll continue, for the price of a lot of reviews.;) )

The next morning Allura sat up at the sound of a knock on her door. She had not slept that night. She almost never slept, only rested, never losing consciousness, listening to her CD player all night long. She stood up and went to the door. The door open, and there stood Myers with a cart full of food, but she hissed when the light from the hallway reached her eyes. She had forgotten her sunglasses.

Myers could see when her eyes changed from all black, to white with pupils the size of dimes, in the semi-darkness.

"I'm sorry! Are you ok?" said Myers in a worried voice, hurryingly pushing the cart through the door to help her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Relax will you." Said Allura, trying to calm an upset Myers.

"Oh, that's good." Said Myers, sighing in relief, that he didn't hurt this gorgeous creature before him.

"So is that smell. What's all this?" asked Allura, pointing at the cart full of food.

"Oh, that's your breakfast. I brought it up for you." Mumbled Myers, blushing slightly.

Allura caught a whiff of his scent, and once again it was sprinkled with arousal. She smirked, as she wondered how, red she could get his cheeks. So she decided to play with him a little.

"Thank you Myers. That was very sweet of you." She said sweetly, leaning back on her elbows. This made him blush more, as he loosened his tie a bit. What was she doing to him? Try as he might, he could not tare his eyes away from her gorgeous form.

She smirked when she saw it was working. But she could do better.

"Would you like to have breakfast with me?" She asked in mock innocents.

Myers didn't know what to think. He had just been asked to eat with a goddess. He tried to decline, so he could clear his head, but him mouth wasn't as fast as his brain, and he started stuttering.

"I… um… don't…" Myer managed to get out before he was interrupted.

"Oh come on Myers, I won't bite…" Said Allura standing up from the bed, as she started circling him. She then stopped and stood behind him. They were so close now that Myers could feel her hot breath on the back of his neck.

"…much." She whispered seductively in his ear.

At this point Myers' mind was going a mile a minuet, and so was his heart. Way too fast for his body the keep up, well _most _of his body. She was driving him crazy, and he liked it. It took almost all he had not to take her then and there, but then he would never do that, he had to much honor. But she was sure making it hard for him, he was so full of need that he could hardly see straight. All he knew at this point was, that a beautiful woman just asked him to eat breakfast with her in the most seductive way possible. There was no way in hell he could refuse.

"O-okay" Myers stuttered.

"Good, then you can show me to the armory." Said Allura, stepping back, and moving to the cart to grab a bagel, feeling proud of herself.

Myers was in a daze all through breakfast. He hadn't really eaten anything, just kept glancing at Allura, then back at the floor. Little time had passed, when Allura said…

"Ok, now where's the armory?"

That finally snapped Myers out of his daydream.

"Huh? Why do you need to go there?" Asked Myers.

"Well I want to see what weapons I might need for a mission." Allura explained

"Great, let's go." Said Myers cheerfully, he would think about what happened later.

Myers led the way down the hall, to the armory. Once they got there, they met Hellboy who was getting in some much needed target practice. HB spotted Allura and Myers looking at a case full of guns.

"Hey blinky. You here to get a gun?" Asked HB, pulling out his gun to show off, forgetting that Allura couldn't see it.

"Blinky?" asked Allura, raising her eyebrow, looking to Myers for an explanation.

"HB gives nicknames to everybody." Explained Myers.

"You got that right, boy-scout." Said HB, who was grinning broadly.

Hellboy was about to give Myers a good noogie, when an extremely loud Claxton went off. Allura covered her sensitive ears. She didn't like the Claxton, she decided. Just then all hell broke lose. People were running every which way, while Hellboy just finished loading his gun.

"Come on Blinky, its party time." And with that, he ran out the door. Myers was just about to turn and run too but he looked back at Allura and remembered what they were here for.

"Wait, we haven't gotten you a weapon yet." Said Myers in a rushed tone.

"I don't need one anymore." Said Allura deeply, getting in her battle mode. This was going to be fun.


	4. An interesting first mission

DL Chapter 4

Allura sat quietly, occasionally spinning her walking stick in her hands as she listened to Abe brief them about their mission in the back of a giant garbage truck.

"There seems to be a pack of cat demons, in a forest just north of Boston, MA." explained Abe.

"Well, what species of cat demon?" asked Hellboy, still checking his gun.

"Well, there seems to be a great number of different cat demons in this pride. For example, there were sightings of panthers, lions, mountain lions, regular cat demons, and many others, but the pride is mostly made up of tiger demons." explained Abe, looking at the pictures in a file he had in his lap.

"That's weird; they usually stick with their own kind." stated HB, looking up from his gun.

"Sounds like fun." said Allura, smirking.

Just as HB was about to make a snide remark, when Myers called back, telling them that they were almost there.

Some time later they finally got there. The garbage truck, along with the many government vans, parked in a semi-circle, right on the edge of a large forest. Hellboy was the first to get out, followed by Abe, then Myers in front. A moment later HB noticed that Allura wasn't behind him. Turning back to the truck, he found that she was still inside, in a back corner.

"Hey Blinky, what are ya still doing here?" asked HB, curiously.

"I'd prefer to stay here until dark, thank you very much." said Allura calmly, frowning a bit.

"Ok, whatever." said Hellboy, shrugging and walking back to the group.

To say Allura didn't like sunlight would be the biggest understatement of the year. Florescent light she could handle, with the help of her sunglasses. But contrary to their name, her sunglasses didn't do crap when it came to the sun. Thankfully, it was already sunset, so she wouldn't have to wait long.

Half an hour later, Allura felt it was safe to come out. She stepped out of the garbage truck, and took off her glasses. She started walking to where Myers and HB were hovering around Abe, who had a map in his webbed hand. They all looked up when she came up to them. Again, they all stared at her eyes. But this time, instead of them being all white, they were all black. The only exception being, a hair thin, white line going around the outside of her eye, which was barely visible, except when she widened her eyes. This was due to the many flashlights that were around the area and because it was a full moon. Abe took care, not to shine his flashlight directly at her, for which she was grateful.

"Well, I'm glad to finally be able to see you." said Allura with a smirk.

Myers was still staring at her eyes, when HB nudged him in the shoulder.

"It's not polite to stare, Boy Scout." said Red with a smirk to rival Allura's.

At this, Myers started blushing furiously. HB chuckled at this. He knew Myers liked Allura; it was so obvious. That's why it was so much fun to embarrass him.

"Hey HB, what are those things on your head? They look like miniature tree stumps!" said Allura laughing her butt off.

"They're not tree stumps, they're my horns!" growled Hellboy.

"Whoa, touchy aren't we?" mocked Allura, fully grinning now.

At this point Myers thought it best to interrupt, knowing how sensitive Red was about his horns from personal experience.

"Um, Allura? Can I ask you something?"

"You just did, but yeah go ahead." said Allura still smirking slightly.

"Well, back at HQ, you said you didn't need a weapon. What did you mean?" asked Myers, his voice full of curiosity.

"I meant what I said." she started calmly.

"I don't need one of yours when I have this." And here, she held up her walking stick.

Everyone within hearing range stared at her. Then they took a closer look at the walking stick, trying to figure out what she meant. The walking stick looked harmless enough. It was made of wood and it came to about Hellboy's waist, which made it about 3 ½ feet long and 2 inches thick.

"What are you supposed to do with that? Hit the demons with it!" asked an exasperated Hellboy.

"Well I could do that, but I'd prefer to use it for another purpose." Said Allura with amusement.

"And what would that be, Allura?" asked Myers shyly.

"Would you like me to show you, Myers?" asked Allura seductively circling him again, like she had in her room.

She stopped circling him, and waited for him to answer.

"S-S-Sure" came his nervous reply.

Allura's face lit up. She had been itching to show off her skills a little, and here was her chance.

"Great, hold still." she said, grinning madly.

Making sure everyone was watching she quickly tossed the walking stick high on the air. Everyone watched it come down, but then it disappeared, so everyone looked to Allura to find out what happened. But they were all shocked when they saw that she was standing behind Myers with a sword to his throat. It seems that there was a hidden sword in the walking stick. She was so fast that they didn't even see her move.

She slowly moved the sword away from Myers' neck and sheathed it, smirking all the while.

"How did you do that?" asked Myers shakily, when he finally found his voice.

"Well that's my little secret." she answered, winking at him.

If he had been afraid of her before, it was nothing compared to what he was feeling now. But still his brain said he found her attractive, even more so now. He was starting to suspect that it was the danger that turned him on, be he still wasn't sure.

Just then Allura heard something. She immediately went into hunter mode. Crouching low she sniffed at the ground. All her senses were on high alert. She scanned the area with her sensitive ears. Then she heard it.

"Something's coming" said Allura, grimly.

Hearing this, all the agents cocked their guns, Myers included. Before anyone could stop her, Allura ran into the forest.

"Hey wait!" yelled Myers worriedly.

"Don't worry, Boy Scout, she can take care of herself" said Red calmly, but inside he too was slightly worried.

Once she was far enough away, she jumped into a tree and scanned the area, only this time with her black eyes. It was quiet… too quiet.

Then she saw it, something running in the night. It was headed toward the other agents. Allura knew she had to do something, since someone had already told the Agents to split up.

"Fools," she whispered angrily

Giving in to her instincts, she jumped back down and ran after whatever it was that was out there. Allura was exceptionally fast for a human, so she caught up to it easy enough. The thing stopped when they both entered a clearing. She could now see the thing clearly, and could tell that it was a large tiger. It was bigger then any tiger that Allura had ever seen, which led her to believe it was one of those tiger demons Abe was talking about in the truck.

It just stared at Allura, with eyes much like her own, and she stared right back. They slowly started to circle each other, never breaking eye contact. Allura felt strangely like she knew this tiger, like she was a part of it. Allura could hear Myers and the others coming closer; she had to finish this now. Just then the demon spoke.

"Welcome sister." It said in a deep, growling, voice, sniffing the air around her.

Just then, Red and the team burst through the bushes, just in time to hear what the tiger said next.

"You hanyou, are one of us." He said.

"No I'm not. I merely have some cat DNA. I am not a hanyou." Allura said calmly, head bowed.

"Oh but you are a hanyou my dear." the tiger said knowingly

"We can smell it. You are the legendary hanyou, from the prophecy."

"I'm telling you, you are mistaken." said Allura getting annoyed.

"I had hoped it wouldn't come to this. We will have to prove it to you by forcing you to transform." He said sadly.

Just then the tiger let out a huge roar. It was then that Allura finally realized that they were surrounded, because that's when the cats attacked.

Some large, some small, but they all attacked. Hellboy shot off a few rounds, but the cats were too fast. The other agents weren't having much luck either, since five minuets into the battle every one was out of bullets. The cats seemed to be trying not to kill, but to knock out the other agents. And it was working. A few moments later, only Myers, Hellboy and Allura were left conscience. They were surrounded by snarling, growling, pissed off cats.

"What are we gonna do now?" asked Myers.

"How about me and Blinky here hold them off, while you get Abe and call for back up." Suggested Red.

"I don't think…" Myers started.

"Just go NOW!" yelled Hellboy as he pushed Myers out of the way of an attacking panther demon.

So Myers started to run towards camp, while Allura and HB knocked out every cat demon they could reach. But one very large tiger got away from the brawl and started towards were Myers went.

Seeing this, Allura knew she had to help, but her sword was lost in the attack. Not really caring where her sword went she followed too. That left Hellboy to take care of the rest.

Trying desperately to catch up to the tiger before it did something to Myers, Allura suddenly felt strange. It was like she was changing, but she never stopped running. She started to feel stronger, wilder, like the wind itself. The nails on her hands started to grow longer and sharper. She could feel her K9 teeth getting sharper and longer also. But she still didn't stop running. Her main thought was to save Myers.

Finally catching up, she could see Myers being chased by the tiger. She growled and charged. The tiger had finally caught up with Myers and just about to pounce on him when Allura attacked. She slammed into it with her shoulder and growled. The tiger growled back, and they started to circle each other. The tiger growled again and bared its teeth, trying to look intimidating. Surprisingly Allura was doing the same thing. And Myers had a front row seat to the fight.

The tiger was the first to attack. It took a swipe at Allura with one of its huge paws, but she quickly dodged. It was Allura's turn and she managed to scratch it with her newly grown craws. She took the opportunity and pounced on its back, sinking her newly sharpen teeth into its neck. It wasn't a fatale blow but it did cause major damage.

It was here that Hellboy and the rest of the agents, who had awoken just minuets before, came onto the scene. Allura got off the tiger and stared at Myers possessively. The tiger, seeing that she was out numbered, took this chance to leave.

Allura was still staring at Myers when Hellboy noticed that it was almost dawn.

"Hey blinky, if you want to stare at Myers all day then its fine with me but, I thought I should tell ya, it's almost dawn." said Hellboy.

That seemed to wake her up, because her head snapped towards the sky, and she too saw that the sky was starting to brighten.

"Well, what are we waiting for? I haven't got my sunglasses with me!" she said worriedly.

And with that they started toward camp.

When they got there the sun was almost up so Allura ran into the garbage truck to get her sunglasses. Abe was waiting for them in the truck when she came in. As Allura reached for the glasses she heard Abe gasp.

"What's wrong Abe?" Allura asked curiously.

"Nothing, it's just you have ears" said Abe shakily

"Of course I have ears, doesn't everybody?" said Allura rolling her now white eyes.

"No, that's not what I mean. You have ears on the top of your head, cat ears I believe." Explained Abe standing up to examine her ears.

Reaching up, Allura felt the top of her head. She surprised to find two fuzzy ears perched on of her head. She was shocked to say the least. Just then, Abe felt something brush up against his leg. He looked down to find a tail sticking out the top of Allura's leather pants.

"It seems you also have a tail too." said Abe chuckling slightly.

"Well what do you know, I have a tail." said Allura calmly also slightly amused.

"We should show this too Hellboy, he'd love it." said Abe

"Too late" Said Hellboy coming into the garbage truck with Myers right behind him.

"You've got some explaining to do, little missy." Hellboy started

"Like for instance, what did you mean by, you have cat DNA?"

"How about I tell you all about it when we get back to HQ. That way I won't have to repeat myself." suggested Allura

Sighing Allura took her seat, and got comfortable for the long ride home, because when she got there, she had a lot of explaining to do.


End file.
